Switched Loyalties II - The Forbidden Swords
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Official sequel to Switched Loyalties as the Cerulean brothers (Dairou and Darius) travel the world together searching for very dangerous swords. More inside, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 1**

**This takes place about a year directly after Switched Loyalties and Dairou hasn't found any of his sacred swords yet. He'd left the X-Men behind to travel with his brother, who he wanted to prevent from even laying hands on swords that could rival Thor, among any other Gods and Demi-Gods. I decided to do this – for the first time, mind you – in Dairou's POV.**

I'm in Darius' hotel room, in Russia, waiting for his arrival. He should've been here at 10 and it's already almost 15 minutes past 11. I scowled as I made my way to the Lobby. I have to say, Russian hotel's are nice but Darius knows how much I hate the cold.

I took a seat in the lobby, eyeing the door like an eagle for my brother's arrival so I could slap him all over his face. He never came and despite the hospitality of the hotel and me, not knowing a word of Russian, I thanked the mistress at the counter who spoke English and left.

Though I found that a little hard to believe, because when we arrived here some 5 weeks ago no one spoke much English.

Since I basically have nothing but my weapons, phone and money along with the clothes on my back, I needed something warm, yup, middle of winter in Russia and I have no freakin' coat. I was cold but not even close to shivering either.

I'm still happy though, because this will be one of my last few days here for a very long time. My facial expression relaxed as I entered a market, I have a lot of money but very little in Russian currency. If they don't take it, I'll shove it down their throat I thought as I approached.

"Good day, see something you like, sir?" the man behind the counter asked me as I nodded with a smile and did my shopping around the store. There were some people passing by that scowled as they noticed me inside the store but I ignored their existence until I heard "Pssst" behind me.

I turned with eyebrow raised to see Wolverine grinning at me even though he looked like he hated the cold even more than myself as I thought to myself "What in the fuck is he smiling about or doing here?!" Then I saw another Russian, Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin step in and stare at him oddly before looking at my bewildered face with joy.

I walked to them and looked out the door "Where's Vic?" I asked just to see Logan makes a face, which he did, and answered "He ain't here, bub. Only reason I'm here is cuz of Kurt."

* * *

That worried me, when I left Kurt, he wanted to come with me but was in no condition to, thanks to another person who got on my nerves right now, Omega Red, and even if he were in any condition to, he still wasn't coming since I don't want him in the company of Darius and his associates he thinks I know nothing of.

I decided to invite the two to the hotel suite but Colossus was cautious for a good reason and asked me "What about Darius, he still holds a grudge against Logan for nearly killing him multiple times, but will he understand we didn't come looking for a fight?"

That threw me for a loop, since _if_ he were there I'd have to break his nose and jaw again for bringing me here but Wolverine wants him dead, with good reason too, but I won't let him do that as much as he knows I want him to because I don't get into his squabbles and feuds with Creed, so why should he get into mine?

I growled at the both of them that he'd better not be there and if he is, Logan should keep his distance and we left for the walk back to the hotel.

* * *

Peter knew I was both pissed, though not with him and Logan, and probably starving so they walked at a dead man's pace.

Seriously, they could've stopped moving entirely and still move faster that they did now but no complaints from me...yet.

While I walked much faster ahead of them, making it back to my friggin' empty room again, Peter stayed behind to make sure Logan kept his mouth shut knowing our subsequent and most definitely undying hatred for one another as well as my temperament which was even fouler than his.

Peter eventually came in, carrying a tired Logan on his shoulders while he, like me, wasn't tired but unlike me, he loved it when it was cold to the point that he wanted to go streaking—yes, I said streaking—in the snow.

* * *

I did not want to see that and advised him not to as I'd already started cooking chicken and Sichuan noodles with roasted chicken and pan fried red beans before they came and didn't want to throw up before even eating. I was also making punch, for two reasons... because I wanted to and because while I know I can't beat the shit out of Wolverine here, I can but just won't, I made this punch to make him move in... To the toilet, though the recipe was still experimental and secondly, when I find Darius, I want to feed it to him by force if need be. I may be his younger brother but I'm still stronger than he is physically.

I chuckled wickedly to my own brilliance and continued cooking as I just happened to stare out the window. I froze in my tracks as I saw Darius running through the door then barring it shut as someone was banging on it to wildly to get inside.

"I think I fucked up, lil' bro" He said frantically trying to keep the door shut as I glared at him "Ya think? Where the hell have you been anyway?" I asked him, clearly not hiding the fact that I was pissed as he glared at Logan "What's _he_ doing here?" he hissed as a hand punches through the door near his head as I walked up to him "Visiting and don't change the damn topic. Did you piss the Hulk off or something?!"

Logan sniffed the air to confirm it as he growled and glared at my brother "Not Hulk, just a very strong but clearly very stupid human."

* * *

I, of course, half-registered that as I opened the door and my Yang personality took over, giving the man a clearly insane and twisted grin and snarled at him "Get lost before I pull your still beating heart out of your chest!" The man was clearly not a mutant, but also seemed not to heed my warning for a moment. He tries to push me away to get in to my brother, but I shoved him off and grabbed his heart to prove to him I wasn't a person that did a lot of bluffing.

I glanced between him and the hole he punched in our door as my fist clenched so tightly that my hand was bleeding, I looked him straight in the eye and touched his face with my bleeding hand as I gave him his options "Run or die!" I smiled sadistically as he bolted and I threw the kitchen knife after him, but he ducked around a corner as the knife was inches from splitting his skull. Pretty fast for a human, if he _is_ indeed a normal man and not a mutant.

I went to retrieve my knife then went back to Darius as he, Logan and Peter were speechless, and I slapped each of them to close their mouths and silently went back to cooking. I gave my punch an extra kick with some of the strongest alcohol I could find in all of Russia, thanks to a few bartenders who're especially fond of Sabretooth almost drinking them out of business at one point in the past.

I set the food on the table and growled as Logan tried to swipe some "Touch it, Weapon X and I'll cut something off that you can't heal" I stabbed between his fingers with a fork and glared at the others "That goes for you two as well, double for you, brother."

* * *

We finished eating and were about ready to leave this country, so _I_ bid Peter and Logan to a lesser degree farewell after they took us to the airport in Peter's car.

When we got there we saw a few people from neighboring towns there waiting to say goodbye. I glanced around the large crowd and saw the man from earlier, the one who I almost killed.

Oh, to say he was terrified of me was an understatement but he was now between us and the plane, I took a deep breath, and that alone made him want to jump out of his skin as his green eyes scanned my red eyes. He knew I could sense his fear, but then all that fear disappeared as he turned to Darius with a pissed glare.

The man then looks back to me and said "You and your friends are welcome to return at anytime, as long as I never see shrimp again" He turned a menacing eye to Darius as he said shrimp. I only nodded in reply then turned to Darius and lifted him by his hair, smiling as he screamed and said "If I find out _any_ of these nice, innocent people died because of you I'll make you regret it, got that, brother?" I then let go of his hair as a young woman ran up and hugged me saying "I hope you return soon."

She backed away from me, thinking I was mad at her maybe but I bowed to her and said "Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am." As I remembered her as a waitress from the hotel and we boarded the jet, which I was told Xavier paid for and left.

* * *

Inside, the ship was quite nice to my taste, we didn't even have to fly it as Darius just punches in a set of coordinates and we're taken there thanks to the sophisticated equipment on-board.

Next Location and location of the first sword, Western Sahara in Africa. To my assumption, the Sword of Fire in sealed away there but I have no clue as to what could lie in store protecting it as the sword itself – as all the others – is responsible somehow for the creation its own guardian.

We'll see when we get there, I guess. By now, I'm guessing Wolverine in locking himself in a toilet somewhere and I can see him sprinting across the ice with Peter not far behind laughing.

"Payback's a B, Logan" I think with a smile as he throws someone out of the toilet in their own home.

**A/N - Next Stop for the Cerulean brothers is the Sahara Desert in Africa, the largest Desert on Earth. What mysteries lie in store for them are yet to be seen, but Dairou is worried that someone had tried and failed to steal it, mistaking it for a grave and awakening its guardian. This is my first POV story, so I want to know if I did well or not and need another opinion. Since I'm working now, updates may be far and in-between but I'll try to work with it for now.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 2**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 here once again with Switched Loyalties II, as the Cerulean brothers are now flying to The Sahara Desert in Africa but they had to make a stop in Cairo, Egypt which wasn't far away.**

We landed in the city of Cairo as the wind slightly picked up, almost blinding me as I left the ship. Besides Storm, there were two others I was unwilling to see, Victor Von Doom and Ro's hussy The Black Panther.

I have NO romantic attraction to Ororo and she doesn't have any for me as far as I know, but someone should give that overgrown, Wakandan kitten that as he's always challenges me to something, whether it's a fight or not, just because his wife doesn't want to see us fight.

For someone who doesn't like to see us fighting, she does nothing but sit on her high ass throne and death-glaring at me instead of putting a leash on the 'king' who was now helping some village near the edge of the desert as Ororo levitated above, by the look in her eye something was wrong.

That dipshit brother of mine, although Panther isn't too keen of or familiar with meeting him, tackles Panther only for him to easily evade and kick his ass. With no intention of saving him from his fate, I hail Ororo as she lands and asks as she hugs me and I happily return it "Dairou, what brings you to Africa?" Only to see Darius get thrown towards me but I swatted him aside.

Panther now has a glare off with me "Dairou." He says as I reply "T'Challa." Ororo comes between us and pushes us apart "Stop this, you two."

"I only came to get a sword near here." I said as Darius butted in "For me!" That made T'Challa and I give him a look as he raised an eyebrow to me "For _him_?"

"You know me better than that, Panther." I warned him "He'll be lucky to even gets to _see_ the sword. Is there something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

T'Challa turns and points into the sandstorm behind him and said "A man from this village who has become a grave robber stumbled upon an ancient temple and went missing" he said as I narrowed my eyes "This sounds recent. Either something's off about this or you can't control your criminals" as he continues and I became more alarmed.

"I wish that were all, friend" Panther touches my shoulder "but if you were just a mere grave robber, why would you stay at the grave site?" I shrugged "I don't know" as I looked at Storm and Darius with worry and gestured into the sandstorm as it dissipated "Shall we?" I asked as T'Challa took the lead.

* * *

**Two to three hours later...**

We were about halfway through the desert now and a quarter of the way to our supposed destination, Panther was still leading as I was second in line, Darius behind me and Storm at the back. Darius groaned behind me "Are we there yet?" That got on our nerves as I swung back an elbow which he blocked as T'Challa swung a kick past me to stomp him in the face but it was stopped just as fast as the kick Storm swung from behind.

He looked between our annoyed faces and asked "Did I say something wrong?" as we were now at the front of the tomb as we turned to see a perfectly normal Egyptian tomb. We were alerted by screams as a young man came sprinting out screaming something in African and Egyptian. I turned to Storm "Mind translating, Storm?" as she tried to calm him down.

* * *

The man says something in African that makes Storm's eyes widen. "Well?" I observed her and asked "What did he say?" She turned back to me as I noticed the slight fear in her eyes as she pointed at a figure behind me as I turned to see a very tall mummy as it said "Destroy intruders. Prove yourself worthy."

It then punched me away and attempts to mummify us with its wrapping. I recovered with no intention of letting that happen as Darius and I tackle him back into the tomb, freeing Storm and T'Challa.

* * *

Inside, we fell for a while before landing in a large room with a circular shape all around "Weird design for a square based pyramid, don't you think?" I looked at Darius as I thought out loud. He only nods while turning my attention to the centre of the room, I looked and there I saw the sword of fire stuck in the ground as it blazed a bright spectrum of red and orange.

The mummy then reappears in out path "If you are worthy, prove it by action more than words. Are you worthy?" It asked again with authority this time as I queried "What does that mean." That made him pound the ground and glare at me "words of man or mutant mean nothing here. Fight or die and cease to exist like the last grain of sand in an hourglass. This is all that matters!"

Darius stepped up to him or it, whatever and said "Yeah, I'll leave the fighting to you. There's a sword behind you with my name on it." He slips past the mummy as it looked at him as weirdly as I did, however as he was inches from touching the sword, he was grabbed and thrown away by the mummy. He hit the wall with a thud.

Darius pulled out his scythe this time and attacked the mummy but was relieved of his weapon and choked as the mummy glared at him and growled "Begone, pest." As wrapping from his arm binds Darius and he's thrown aside.

* * *

I drew my swords and drew his attention "Hey, you." I said "I came for THAT sword you guard and I'm not leaving without it, so... GET. OUT. OF MY DAMN. WAY!"

He throws punches at me and dodges as I try to dismember him. As I do so, I notice a bluish purple shimmer coming from his chest. His movements gave me a clear view of a gravity defying crystal levitating there, so I stabbed it.

Mummy-man reacted as we stopped fighting and his body eroded. He bowed to me and said "You are worthy, at least one of you." He sneered at Darius before freeing him and disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Darius walked up to the sword's alter and tried to touch it but I grabbed him by his hair and threw him back like the mummy did and glared at him "Hands off, brother" I growled as I grabbed hold of the handle of the sword and pulled it out.

It came out as easily as cutting butter as it created huge gusts of wind, the inscriptions on the blade shimmered in a silvery light and I could feel that it was powerful but very light. I put it in its sheathe and Darius and I left to find Storm and Black Panther and show them what we'd found.

* * *

Outside, we met with Storm and her hubby showing them what we found as they waited impatiently at the front of the temple where we left them. Suddenly I hear a cackle from above and looking up I saw Doctor Doom as he gestured for me to hand him the sword I just almost died to get...like that's gonna freakin' happen.

I look up to Doom with a cracked, insane grin as I let him finally meet my Yang personality for the first time "What took you so long, Von Doom?"

"I've come for that sword you hold, Cerulean" he said as he had the balls to hold the sword of fire in my hand but I think he really doesn't know who he's dealing with here as Darius, Storm and Black Panther back away from us and I looked him in the eyes as my smile slowly disappeared and I said "That's not going to happen"

* * *

He starts growling at me; like that does anything and his powers of electromagnetism create a ring around us as he grabs the sword trying to free it from my grasp.

I kick him and send him flying as he asks again "Hand that sword over to me, X-Man or else-" but he's stopped by me grabbing Darius' scythe and swing at him "I said go away! Are you hard of hearing?!" I just had to ask as Darius inquired "Maybe one, _we_ could just go away and two, you can give my back my scythe back?!"

I listened but I wanted to make it clear to Doom that he ain't dealing with the Fantastic 4 here and I didn't want _him_ following us so I grinned at him wickedly and pulled off his mask to see his true face as he got very afraid as much as I was creeped out as I gave him his helmet thing back and said "NEVER take that mask off around me again...EVER!" I punched him hard, burying him in the sand.

I said goodbye to Panther and Storm as I joined Darius on the jet and we left, I sat alone as my brother just stared at me and I quirked him a raised eyebrow "Problem?" I asked as he shook his head and moved away as I decided to go to sleep. I get the feeling that this is gonna be a looong trip to our next destination...wherever that is but the feeling that we had an uninvited person following us inched at the back of my mind.

* * *

**A/N - With the sword of fire in Dairou's possession, they leave Africa but soon Dairou will discover that the swords have an effect on his ability to control his dark side as he can already feel the control slipping away from him, but not much with only the Sword of Fire. He fell into a long deep sleep and didn't snore or make a peep as a worried Darius glanced at his younger brother every once in a while with fear of his darker half evident in his blue eyes.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 3**

I feel someone shaking me in my slumber as I heard Darius' voice calling my name, my eyes open as Darius comes into view, I sat up, rubbed my face and fixed my messed up hair.

I looked at Darius as he just stared at me "Well? Is there a problem?" I said looking away to where he pointed to see that we'd landed somewhere in China and already at the front of a temple. It was freezing and on some rural mountaintop, I looked at Darius and was about to speak when we felt the whole mountain shake.

I open a dresser in the ship, it seems Xavier packed us sweater for the occasion. So being a person that hates the cold, I take one and put it on before throwing the other at Darius' face causing us to glare at each other but me, being in no mood for him ignored him and looked away.

* * *

I sprint up the path leading to the temple, as Darius yells at me "Hey, where're you off to?!" I remained silent and started running faster as he eventually followed and got to me by the time I reached the temple.

What I saw, really, really made me angry when I saw Sabretooth fighting what looked to me like the Abominable Snowman on steroids with none other than a fully recovered Nightcrawler.

My eyes turn white and pupil-less. I pull Nightcrawler aside from Darius and Sabretooth as he yelped "Watch ze tail." But fell silent as he saw it was me. I glared at him, while restraining the rage I would unleash on Victor for being here and bringing him along in the first place "What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to help you!" Kurt says trying to yank away his tail that I still firmly gripped. I didn't believe all of it but let my Yang personality talk to him, knowing he still feared Yang-Dairou who still saw him as very worthy prey. "I will say this only once, go back home." I said with a growl "My path is not one you can follow, Kurt and I don't want one of my only friends to die because of me. So, GO THE FUCK HOME!"

* * *

I didn't know it but I'd caught the guardian's attention as it left Creed and my Brother to attack me and Kurt pushed me hard enough away from the attack, taking it and leaving me unharmed. This was one time in my life that I was terrified, as the creature pulled back to attack me he froze Kurt in a solid block of ice.

I could feel my anger skyrocketing as I saw the fear in the frozen Kurt's eyes, I don't know why Creed came here, since he hates the cold just as much as I do but I plan to tear him in half when I get a hold of him but I was in a extremely bad mood and will kill anything stupid enough to get in my way.

"Aaah! You're dead meat for that!" I yell as I sprint towards the snowman creature and cleave it in half, only for it to return and laugh at me. That was where I drew the line as it pointed at me "You, little man. I make a mutant-sicle out of you for that." I smiled insanely at him "Well, go on ahead and try. I don't give a shit as long as it brings you closer to my swords."

It's safe to say, I have very, very limited control over myself in this state and no one around me was safe as everyone was now moving targets for me, Sabretooth calls out to me "Dairou!" I turn and look at him, he seemed shocked by my stare "Why, Victor?!" I asked as he stepped forward and I narrowed my eyes "Why did you come here? Was it for me?" I start walking to him and him to me as he replied with a smile "Kurt and I came fer you. The professor wants ya back home, even yer brother if he's willing to come" He stuck his thumb back at Darius who was staring at the temple.

"_**Home?"**_ I thought as I remember the first time I came to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and met Xavier himself, I've been in conflict within myself ever since and torn so emotionally, it became physical between good and evil, Yin and Yang though despite the smart, father-like figure I saw the man in the wheelchair as, not to mention one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth, he still could not help me from being almost completely consumed by evil.

He loved me and still loves me more that my own father, but I will finish what I started as I said "No Victor-sama, get out of here." I walked past him but he held my shoulder and asked "How many?" I knew what he meant as I closed my eyes "The sword of Ice here will make it three swords, since I've already acquired the swords of Wind and Fire. Why do you ask?" I look at him as he releases my shoulder with a smirk "Nothin' fer you to worry about." I knew Victor Creed was not telling me something as he freed Kurt from the ice.

* * *

"Talk, Sabretooth. I may not know what it is but I know you're keeping something from me. Something I should know." I said as he held Kurt close to keep him warm "Well,...X had a vision of things to come, he made all the X-Men present see it and I still have nightmares about it." I was intrigued as I started to calm down ever so slightly, he stopped to see if I was listening but I nodded and he continued "We saw the swords united, over the dead bodies of you two as the world was coming to an end. Yer eyes were carved outta yer head, Dai. The X-Men have been scattered across the planet but most of us are still at the Institute. Rogue, fer one has refused to leave the mansion or get involved until she sees you alive and safe again, returning to the mansion."

I turn and walk away, I don't know why but facing Rogue again after leaving with Darius has me very intrigued as I retrieve the sword from the alter and feeling a jolt like I was slowly losing my mind again and Yang-Dairou went ominously silent in my mind.

* * *

I walk out to find Victor and Kurt gone, Darius remained outside with them and even he hadn't seen them vanish. We left China, as I doubted why I set out to get these swords in the first place.

"Stop looking at me like that" I glared at Darius, who had been staring at me the entire time we were in China, but Victor's words still haunt me as does Kurt's and Rogue's eyes and what did he mean about Darius' and my deaths, my eyes being carved out of my head and the world coming to an abrupt and very bad end?

I have to get to the bottom of this...

**A/N – Dairou is troubled by Sabretooth's words and Charles Xavier's premonition/prediction of his own future with 3 swords in tow. Will he die as predicted, or does destiny hold something worse than death in store for him?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 4**

I wanted answers and neither Darius nor I were leaving this god-forsaken mountain until I get the right ones. We stood apart from each other just staring, waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

"Tell me, Darius" I growled "Tell me what Sabretooth said was a lie!" I have NO intention of leaving my life and safety in his crummy-ass hands again...for the last time I did it, as a mere child, I was tourtured in turn by Sabretooth, who didn't have much of a choice according to him, which I think now is complete bullshit, Wolverine who just did it for fun and because I couldn't fight back and Weapon X, who turned me into a monster and a very deadly person to be around.

Darius tries to reason with me from a safe distance, which was smart of him as he spoke to me slowly like damned two year old "N-now, Dairou. I didn't tell you only because it probably wasn't important at the time that we only had one sword." I processed the bullshit carefully before I was stomping in his direction, so angry that I was sweating now, for if there's one thing I hated, it was liars and the only person that was a bigger liar than Darius was Loki himself.

"_I _have three swords now. Fire, Wind and the goddamn Ice that we _both_ just nearly died for!" I yelled "Think it's important NOW?!"

* * *

Darius fell silent as he pulled out his double-bladed scythe and growled "I think you need to learn your place, little brother and I'll teach it to you!" He charges at he as Yin-Dairou, as a matter of fact, took control as I replied "Never too old to be put in your place, brother! I'll show you what your 'little brother' is REALLY capable of!" I charged at him full force, swords drawn and his rage at a limit as my rage knew no limit.

* * *

We crossed each other unharmed and even more pissed about it, Darius glared back at me from the direction I was coming from as his eyes glowed red and stared back at him, my eyes turning from red to pitch black as he gasped and my only response was a growl.

He knew he had to up the ante if he were to stop something without a conscience or any intention of stopping, namely me as we disappeared. We didn't really disappear, but moved faster that the human eye can see.

* * *

Suddenly, I stopped. Darius was gone? He must've gone through the forest to evade me. That made me so furious that my hair spiked and I went after him. A mile through, I was closing in on a mountainside when the trees were sliced up and I smirked knowing it was Darius "That won't stop me, Darius." I barely growled as I easily got past them while still in the treetops.

I then made it to the base of a cliff side and started climbing, that's right, no climbing gear whatsoever but I'm climbing as a little more than half the way to the top that son of a b brother of mine hits some rocks with the intention of crushing and killing me...I instead jumped n the rocks to make it to the top, when I got there Darius attacks forcing me to defend while still dangerously close to edge of the cliff.

I glance over the edge and look at Darius unfazed "Kill me, brother!" I pushed him off as he wobbled back "Cuz if you don't, I'll kill you! But not without answers."

"Not happening." He taunted me as we managed to disable each other and then match each other again with bare fists but suddenly I calmed down and stopped his fist "Enough" we both shed tears as the rain starts falling "S-sabretooth was right. We'll be dead by the time we obtain all the swords!" Darius said and I was furious still as I grabbed him "And you knew and didn't tell me?!"

I let go of him as anger consumes him and he punched me hard, knocking me over the cliff unintentionally. I held onto the edge as he came and tried to pull me up as I was just...silent.

I look at Darius as he tried to pull me up, then to the bottom where I'd fall before looking back to Darius...

* * *

_**...BEFORE I LET GO AND FELL...**_

* * *

I looked back at Darius' face one last time and mouthed "It's over, we're done" then closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

**A/N - Dairou falls off the cliff, leaving Darius at the top, they decide to search for the swords alone and don't worry, Dairou isn't dead, at least not yet and will return and try even harder to get the swords as well as payback against Darius. The next chapters will be even more action packed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 5**

I wake up in a cave, I didn't know how I got there but I knew I wasn't alone. I spin around with my sword to see Sabretooth as he asked "What happened and where is yer brother?" He seemed worried as I scowled and got to my feet.

I had nothing left to say to him and I wasn't going to talk to or about my brother "I'm leaving." I said but he stopped me and I was too tired to fight back as he growled "How exactly do ya intend to do that without yer jet?!" He pointed at the jet Darius and I arrived in as it disappeared in the sky.

I stared back at him as he stared at me "I'm going to get those other swords by any means...alone. Get off me and stay out of my way." He backed away and stared at me in shocked silence as he asked "Did ya kill yer brother, Cerulean?"

I turned my back and shook my head "No, but he better not cross my path again and I'm sorry for what happened...where is Kurt?" He puts an arm around my shoulder "I left him on the jet we came here in; he's the one who actually convinced me to stay as he somehow knew you two weren't seein' eye to eye." He grinned as I looked confused at him, I chuckled "Let's go and don't try to change my mind about goin' after the swords."

We walked out as he replied "I didn't say nothin', so stop sayin' I'm tryin' to stop ya! If I wanted to stop ya, yer ass would be stopped." I shrug as I saw their jet with a raised eyebrow, covered in branches "It's too big to be concealed by mere branches; I could've spotted it from a mile away." I chuckled as he smirked "Still didn't see it didja, dumbass?" he replied gruffly.

* * *

We entered and I bumped into Kurt, a sleepwalking Kurt, I grinned as I passed my hand across his face and received no response as I looked at Victor and whispered "Since when does he sleepwalk?" He just shrugged and I smirked as I put my hand up and let him walk into it to wake up.

He looked at me like he was still dreaming then to Victor "Victor, am I still asleep or is Dairou on our ship?" he poked a thumb at me.

Victor looked at him mischievously "Ya must be still asleep, runt. We left Dairou and Darius back at the temple, so he ain't here." He turned back to me and replied "Oh" before flicking me on the forehead as I said "Ow" with a grin as I flicked him on his forehead "I'm real, Kurt and you're awake."

He hugged me harder than I expected "Don't scare me like that!" as I chuckled weakly "Yeah, sorry about that, kid."

* * *

We strapped in as Victor starts flying the jet. I had a copy of the map Darius and I used to find the swords with coordinates which I handed to Sabretooth, I needed a serious breather as I was starting to question myself mentally _**"Am I rushing this too much?"**_

* * *

Sabretooth looks at me oddly "Why did you two start fighting anyway?" as I scowled "Before we met you in China, he already knew what you told me X predicted and refused to tell me, even though he knew we'd die." Sabretooth put a hand on my shoulder "Woah, calm down...I think I have an idea that can satisfy us both without ya killin' anybody... yet." He grinned as I only nodded in reply.

Kurt came out of the other room with my bag "Wow, are these the sword you've been travelling around collecting, Dairou?" I take the bag from him "Yeah, be careful cuz they're dangerous...and more powerful than even I could've ever imagined." I said the last part mostly to myself as Kurt wanted to see one of their powers in action, as did I.

But first Sabretooth had to locate another one as he calls out to us "Dai, found another one." I ran over to him asking "Where?"

He pointed at the map and looked past me, to Kurt as he said "Germany." Kurt nodded as I looked at him "Hey, you alright? You don't seem too flattered for someone who's going back home." He shakes his head no as I look to Victor and said "Let's get outta here, Victor".

* * *

**After flying for what felt like four and a half hours, they made it into German airspace without detection as Iron Man and Mandarin zoomed past them at supersonic speeds.**

"What the hell?!" Sabretooth growls as he struggled to regain control of the ship and I, being able to see objects moving at supersonic speed, identified Iron Man and Mandarin, a guy I've been dying for a chance to fight that I've never gotten since, I don't know what he was doing here, but he tried to have me killed when I first came to Bayville and I want to get even. Only I actually might kill him.

We landed and were surrounded by men, who to me worked for the twerp, Gene Khan who I knew hid behind the mask of The Mandarin. I left them to Kurt and Victor, for there were bigger fish for me to fry as I hail Iron Man just to get both their attention on me and only me.

Did I mention how much I hate Mandarin? He tried to kill me after trying to force me to work for him both of which have failed, only pissed me off and made me resent him further; he tried to make me assassinate Victor Creed although he didn't yet know about his healing factor until then.

Iron Man landed before me and pushed me back "Stand back" then he got swatted aside by Mandarin, who tried to do the same to me and missed as I growled "That isn't happening, Stark" as I drew my swords and would've chopped his arms off if he'd ever touched me.

"Stupid X-Man!" Mandarin growled at me "How dare you deny me a part of my destiny?!" That really unnerved me since the Makulan rings are of alien origins, according to my own personal research, and was in no way related to my swords as I growled "What? First of all, _my_ swords don't belong to anyone but _me! _Secondly, if you ever lay hands on it, I'll end your destiny right then and there _permanently_."

Mandarin growled at me "You? End my destiny?" He laughed "No one can end my destiny, fool." I dodged his next attack with a smirk as I growled "Well, say hello to 'nobody'!" I knocked him down hard and entered the large church, of all places, that held the sword of Light.

I looked up at the cross as I thought to myself _**"Forgive me..."**_ and entered. Inside looked like any other catholic cathedral, but I could feel something was here, I didn't know who or what but it saw me as an uninvited guest.

I looked around, I was alone as I heard a light, eerie voice "...get out... human" and in hindsight, most people won't answer to creepy voices in a church but I wasn't like most people as I replied "No, I won't leave without the sword sealed here and I'm a mutant, I was never born human."

"Incorrect... mutant." The voice said "You won't leave... EVER!" the alter revealed itself but it was different than the one the sword of fire was in. It resembled two large stone human-like hands holding the sword by its blade, the sword of light.

I knew for sure that Darius would make it here before me as I called out "Darius, are you here?" The room brightened showing Darius beaten almost to death and buried in the wall as the voice asked "You...mutant, have disturbed the light...in the holy sanctum...but what will your choice be...the brother that lied to you...or the demon slaying sword...of antiquity?"

Was this the sword's test of the sword? Choice? I walked to the alter and grabbed the sword by the handle as I kept my eye on Darius. This was easy, too easy as I never could just walk up to a sword without it's guardian trying it's best to keep that from happening, on top of that the sword was stuck.

Another flash of light and I look up to see a dazzling white female angel floating and looking down on me as she growled "You've...chosen...wrong, mutant." She raised her left arm as a sword materialized in her hand and she struck the ground and knocked me back.

I struggled to my feet, as I growled "I thought God's angels were against meaningless fights." That made her angry as she attacked again "Blasphemy!" but I smiled this time and blocked the attack with my swords.

"I won't lie, guardian" I had sharp killing intent in my eyes and words "I like a woman that can kick my ass, but I'm sorry that you won't survive this ordeal!"

She smiled at me, before turning to Darius "We'll see who survives!" It jumps at Darius but doesn't attack him as she picks up his scythe and walks back to me "How will it feel to die by your own brother's weapon...mutant?" She laughed as she dazzled and now wielded both a sword and my brother's scythe. It also seemed like this place would come down on us at any moment.

So I thought fast and dropped my sword to my feet, spread my arms and closed my eyes as I answered "An honor" She smirked "Warrior's honor, eh?" She attacked and fell for my bait, as she thought she's kill me I dodged at the very last second and put my sword through her abdomen "I'll do anything to win a fight when I'm annoyed." Her body disappeared as she said her last words "Very honorable of you, but don't lose yourself and your heart to anger and rage...it will...be...your undoing."

Darius woke up, with no memory of the event and wondering why I was there and he was stuck in the wall...still. I took the sword from the alter and lifted Darius and walked out calmly although everything around me was crumbling away literally.

As I sheathed the Sword of Light and put it away with the other swords, I heard that angel's voice again as she said...

* * *

"_**Where there is darkness, there is always light and where light rules, there shall always be darkness in its shadow...overcome the darkness within yourself and you can overcome anything. Are you worthy of that, mutant?"**_

* * *

I sort of knew what she meant in a way, but for now I think I'll watch over my big brother from a distance, whether he knows it or not, for now.

**Dairou, Sabrtooth, Darius and Nightcrawler spend the night sleeping in Sabretooth's ship, but Dairou was restless and could not sleep much as he looked up to the stars. He eventually went to sleep, though and by morning the three woke up to find Darius gone but he'd left his scythe behind.**

**A/N – What mysteries do the final three swords hold and what will happen to Dairou and Darius when they're all reunited? All shall be revealed, including why Darius decided to leave his scythe behind with Dairou. R&R cuz I love to hear good/bad feedback on my stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 6**

**...this contains Iron Man – Armored Adventures Tony by the way...not the comic or Avengers incarnations...**

**(Dairou does the voice-over) Previously on Switched Loyalties II...**

**The X-Men wake up the next morning in Germany, only to find Darius gone and Dairou with even more questions.**

* * *

I looked at Sabretooth, who was looking for a scent and shook his head "I got nothin', I've got the feeling he drugged me in my sleep cuz I can barely smell anything." He picks a flower, sniffs it and growled "can't smell nothin'."

I feel a rush of wind and turn to see Iron Man, who I wasn't really in the mood to see as I raised an eyebrow and growled "What do you want?"

He stood there, across from us as he replied "well, thanks for back there with Jene, I think I can help Sabretooth..." He stood still and stared at Sabretooth for a while before shining a light at the ground around us, showing a shimmering substance that looked like crushed rock salt as he continued "whatever this salt thing is, it's lodged in your nostrils, probably why yer shnoozle is useless now." He opened his faceplate as he grinned and mocked Sabretooth's accent as Creed just scowled and replied sarcastically "Yeah, eh, real funny 'til my foot's in yer behind, not funny now, eh?"

I got between the two as I held their faces and pushed them apart "Not like you killing each other won't be fun, but let's get your sniffer working first, then find Darius. He's got some 'splainin' to do and don't slow me down or I'll kill you _both _myself."

Sabretooth reached into his nose and pulled out a rock like substance as I looked away in disgust. A while later he smiled "Sense of smell seems back to normal. Dairou, I hate yer brother." I nodded to him as I replied "Welcome to my world."

"Now, to track down that brother of yours and teach him a little lesson" Stark turns with a smirk as I hold his shoulder "Unless you want to end up on the top of my list of people I hate, you would not do that. You're not that stupid." He gestures for us to follow as we nod and follow the trail as he replies "You really have a list of people you hate?" I only nodded in reply.

**They left and made it into a town nearby, Dairou, Sabretooth and Kurt on foot and Iron Man flies. Darius, however was in town at the town circus relaxing when Iron Man, his brother and the X-Men appear.**

* * *

"Uh oh, time to do like a thief in the night and disappear" Darius says as he slips through the crowd, seemingly unnoticed only to bump into Sabretooth who freezes him with a stare "Look like you've seen a ghost, Cerulean." Sabretooth lunges at him, but he slips past him and makes his way.

What Darius saw and mistook for me was only an illusion, see I can make people see illusions now even without making full eye contact. It's an ability I've discovered after the last time I saw Darius and before being saved by Sabretooth afterward as I walk out and meet him.

"You like my new abilities, brother?" I said stepping out to the clearly surprised Darius who replied "But you're down there" He pointed at my look-alike, who glanced up at us "How'd you get here?"

I gave a wicked half-smile as the man's clothes, which looked like mine changes back to his "I was never down there in the first place, it was an illusion with the first person you'd take for me. He does look a little like me though. The antidote. NOW!" I snarled slowly as we took fighting stances

"He can sniff a cow pie" Darius growls with a grin "I'm not going to do that and no one can make me!" The room fell silent as the dead of night as a voice that was not mine, Darius', Victor's or Kurt's replied...

* * *

"_**Is that so? Darius-san...no one can make you give up that antidote? How faithful are you to back that big talk up?!"**_

* * *

We look to the center of the stadium to see a man larger than me standing there with a ridiculously long katana slumped lazily over his shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, it was my father...Odion Kimura Cerulean, a very deadly person when he's mad and by the look in his eyes, he was beyond pissed.

Sabretooth and the others look at me as I was scared stiff when he disappeared and Sabretooth looked at me "Cerulean, who is this man? What's with that look in yer eyes?"

Darius stumbled behind me as he answered "O-Odion K-Kimura C-Cerulean is our father and by that look on his face, he's furious and we're all just moving targets for him now."

"Aah!" Kurt screams out and look around to find the tip of my father's sword at his throat. Darius grabs his scythe from me and attacks our father "DIE!" he yells but Odion catches his blade and grins "Ah, Darius. SIT and WAIT your turn!" He throws Darius aside with a growl and grinned back at Kurt "You die first..."

I got between him and Kurt as my sword deflected his and I growled "Stop right there! Kurt, disappear before I make you disappear! This is now personal...I can satisfy both our bloodlusts." Kurt teleports over to help Darius, who was knocked out cold as Odion glances at him in curiosity "Nice power kid, my guess is if ya overuse it or use it while injured, you die but why are you protecting my prey from me, Dairou-san?" His stared almost froze me like Darius.

"Killing isn't everything, father." I said and he laughed lustily but maniacally as he replied "Dumb. So why do you do it, I know how 'fun' your other thinks it is?" That's when Yang-Dairou surfaces like a rushing wave of rage and I reply "Yeah, I kill for fun sometimes" I lock eyes with Kurt "but the blue one's my prey, so find your own, asshole!" I snarled as I pushed him back knowing he let me do so.

"_Your_ prey?" Odion tilts his head in confusion looking Kurt over again with a dark smile "I get it, he's your mate and you're both just afraid to acknowledge that, all the more fun killing Weapon X's chew thing will be." He grins and disappears again.

Kurt backs away and bumps right into my father who caresses his face "Tell me, Kurt, how long you think you can survive and evade me, if possible before Weapon X gets here?" Kurt backs away from him in terror as Odion raises an eyebrow "Well?!" he asks as his anger rose and the air got denser.

"Let's test it, shall we?" He grabs Kurt by the neck and pokes him with a knife, careful not to hit a vital organ to kill him too fast and just to hear him try to scream through his restricted airway.

The Blackbird swooped overhead as Wolverine jumps out and freefalls to the ground growling "Let. Him. Go, bub or I'll be forced to get nasty wit cha!" He growled as he popped his broken bones back into place and attacks but my father is not one to control his rage himself, but ALWAYS somehow controls the situation as I join in and he more than easily evades without us laying a finger on him or Kurt who he held the entire time.

Odion licks his lips as his eyes widen in further curiosity "You, blue man, will tell me everything there is to know about the X-Men and hope, for your sake, you don't lie to me or leave out a detail!" He throws Kurt into my and Sabretooth's jet before locking himself in as I shook with both very uncontrollable fear and rage.

Wolverine attempts to claw his way in but a shield prevented that and Darius was _still _out cold.

* * *

**Inside the jet...**

Odion throws Kurt into a seat and sits across from him as he gasps for air and cried "Tell me, boy. Why're you still with my sons?" Odion asks calmly before glaring at him "Stop fuckin' crying before I give ya a reason to!" That silenced his sniveling as he replied, pointing at the swords "We're looking for swords, according to Dairou, they're very powerful."

Odion looks at the swords "Why? My sons got somethin' you want?" he smiles as Kurt nods "P-protection from W-wolverine." Odion looks closer at the old scars on Kurt's body, ones not inflicted by himself as he whispered in shock "Did he try to molest you or something?" Kurt only shrugs and nods slightly as Odion rose to his feet, trembling "Kurt, stay here." He moves to the door as Kurt follows and asks "What are you going to do?" Odion pins him to his seat and growls at him "I am not Dairou-san with you, stay put or else I'll make you regret it dearly!" Kurt nods as he growls "stop crying, you won't have Wolverine-san to deal with anymore when I am through with him."

* * *

I couldn't hear what went on inside but my father steps out again and gives Wolverine a look and I ask "Did you-?" He cuts me off "The boy's fine, but why did you let this child molester into your house?!" He points his finger at Wolverine as I started shaking as I turned to him and walked closer.

I held my head down as he stepped back for every step I took forward "Why, Weapon X?" I asked "I know my father won't lie about things like this, so why did you betray my trust in you?" He grinned as he backed into a tree "It's fun and he won't talk because I _make_ him like it as much as I do, hehe got a problem with that, bub?" He chuckled as an idiot who clearly doesn't know who he's dealing with as he'll learn exactly why I am the way I am from the very monster of a man who raised me.

"Sorry, but..." Odion interrupts "I may be a killer but even I have honor, thought a former samurai would know that, I can't let Dairou kill you but don't think for a second that's a good thing" He walks right up to Wolverine, who could not sense his fear since he had none and was oblivious to it "When I'm done, you'll wish I let you fight Dairou!" He buries his fist in Wolverine's gut, making him spit blood and splitting the tree in half in the process.

He looked back at me "Son, if you survive this ordeal, come see me please. Now if you'll excuse me, Kurt, come on or I'll leave you behind!" He calls out to Kurt who comes out as I asked "Why're you taking Kurt with you, he shouldn't see you punish Logan, should he?"

"Don't be a baka, I'm training him in a weapon like I did you and your brother. He won't even know about Logan and my punishments!" Odion scolded me before stomping on Darius' stomach "Get up, lazy-ass!" That wakes him up as Sabretooth comments "Is that how he wakes you up all the time?" I nod as my father growls "Got a problem with that, feral?" he shakes his head in reply and they left "You'll see us around, then".

* * *

**A/N – Dairou and Sabretooth part ways with Kurt and Odion as he is dying to start Wolverine's punishments, but Dairou tries to give Darius his scythe back and he says he has to prove himself to Odion first before using it ever again and they leave Germany. You can suggest destinations for me to use in the other chapters and I love feedback, good or bad. Odion, by the way, is Dairou and Darius' father and **_**really**_** lothes Wolverine and Sabretooth and loves his boys though he distrusts some of the X-Men as well as Xavier. He's as old as Rolulus and the two will clash later on as he will be seen again. Darius then fixes Sabretooth's sense of smell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 7**

**Odion stops at a ship and Kurt, who wasn't paying attention, bumps into him but he only glances back with a calm smile before deactivating the invisibility cloak on his ship.**

Odion steps inside and tosses Logan on a bed but Kurt, reluctantly remains outside as Odion raised an eyebrow "Hey, you comin' in or is my ship that pretty?" Kurt replies "It is pretty nice."

"Get in here before I change my mind" Odion growls slightly but composes himself, if he scared the young man he'd never gain his trust but he hated his patience being tried as Kurt nodded and entered, sitting beside Odion and laying on his arm as he flew the ship.

"_Poor boy" _Odion thought glancing at him before his anger bubbled _"Wolverine will regret hurting the boy if it's the last thing I do!"_

**Odion flew for a few minutes before making it to his destination, still in Germany before deciding to knock Logan out again and wake Kurt.**

"Hey, get up. We're here." Odion flicks Kurt's forehead as he blinked a few time to force himself awake to see a large, not-so-extravagant but very big house as his eyes widen "Wow."

"You like?" Odion chuckles "Make yourself at home and eat whatever you want. You'll need it." He said as he carried Wolverine away.

"At least show me around first?" Kurt asks as Odion tilts his head and looks at him "Show yourself around, I'm not in the mood" he replied before disappearing through the house.

Kurt did as he was told and walked around, there was a TV in the living room that seemed seldom use despite the satellite connection, but he eventually found the kitchen which was packed with food _"No wonder where Dairou got his appetite from." _Kurt thought before grabbing some salad and going to watch television.

Odion walked out a while later as silent as a lamb to find that Kurt had finished eating and fell asleep thought this was no time to be sleeping as his touch startled him as much as his red stare did "Kurt-san, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" He asks taking a seat beside him as he thought for a moment before answering "I don't know. Is Logan alright?"

"He's fine, for now." Odion says looking at him intensely "Why're you so interested in that Gaijin?" Kurt seemed confused by the last word as Odion sighs "Gaijin is Japanese for outsider, why didn't you tell the X-Men what he did?"

"I tried to but he hurt me every time when Dairou and Sabretooth weren't in the mansion" Kurt cried as Odion held him "Dairou never wanted him in the mansion, I persuaded him to let him stay!"

There was a voice from the other room "Kurt!" Logan seemed awake and wanted the young man, Odion's eyes widen as his hair stood on end as Logan stumbled out and grabbed Kurt "You remember what I told ya I'd do if ya ratted on me, right bub?" His grip tightened the more Kurt moved and he didn't even notice Odion standing there.

Logan turns to Odion who was fuming "You! Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?!" Logan actually thought Odion feared him but he knew no fear and it was quite the opposite as Odion backhands him in the face "Kurt, go to my room and close the door, block your ears and shut your eyes, my name's on the door, go!" Odion growled as Kurt took off.

Kurt enters the room, got under the bed and did as instructed. As for Odion, he growled as Logan said "You'll regret that dearly, Dairou?!" He attacked and Odion grabs him with a demented smile "Greetings, Logan-san. I'm Odion, Dairou's father and I WILL NOT be anywhere near as lenient with you as he was!"

Odion choke slams Wolverine on the couch, splitting it in half before dragging him down to his dungeon for further punishment and chaining him to a wall. The chains and cell bars were made of Adamantium and especially for him.

Odion returned to his room and dragged Kurt out "Listen good because I'll say it only once and I hate repeating myself, STAY AWAY from the Wolverine or I'll cut all your limbs off, very slowly and painfully, GOT THAT?!" Odion snarls as Kurt nods.

Odion puts him down and Kurt follows him to a special room as he asks "Where is this?" and Odion replies gruffly "You'll find out soon enough. Now sit down and do as I do."

* * *

**Kurt and Odion sat across from each other and meditated first as it calms Odion and Wolverine struggled in his restraints feverishly to get back to hurt Kurt and get even with Odion, both of which will never happen. As for Dairou, Darius and Sabretooth, they'd long left Germany, but the brothers as well as Sabretooth, a bit couldn't help but worry for Kurt.**

I sat in the back of the ship with Darius as Victor flew the ship. We were all silent and Sabretooth was beginning to worry about me as he activates auto-pilot and sits with us.

"What're you thinking, Dai?" he asks, although he probably already knew I wanted to kill Wolverine so badly it hurt as I replied "That look in my father's eyes could only mean one thing, he wants to punish someone, namely Wolverine but why'd he take Kurt?" Sabretooth shrugged "I wouldn't know; he's not my dad."

Darius looks at me "You know as well as I do, he wants to train Nightcrawler like he did us. Turn him into a killer." I looked at him "You're only half-right, I saw his eyes and he won't let Kurt be a killer or know about what he has planned for Weapon X."

Darius shrugs and looks away "Whatever, if you say so." We were on our way to England to retrieve a sword there but I still couldn't help but think my father actually cared for Kurt and would train him, despite being more interested in punishing Logan without Kurt's knowledge. Unlike me, he'll find my father not to be the type to be lenient of the type of things he's done or very merciful.

**Odion and Kurt were still where we left them as they got to their feet.**

"Tell me, Kurt-san, what weapon do you think you'd like to weild?" Odion smiled revealing several sharp and very dangerous weapons as Kurt replied "That one, mister Odion." He pointed at the pirate's swords.

Odion nods and pulls them out, handing them to him "Now show me what my son has taught you."

Kurt looked around as he followed Odion to the fighting area "How big is zis place?" he asks himself as Odion replied "Big. So don't get lost." They stopped in the training area, it wasn't as teched-out as the Danger Room but he was fine with it.

"Can I rest first?" Kurt fake yawns as Odion drew a sword and bore a slightly mad grin "No. Prove to me that you deserve it first!" He got into a fighting stance as Kurt sighs and attacks and Odion blocks the frontal assault "Sloppy and very predictable."

As he countered with a cross slash, Kurt teleports and attacks from behind as Odion ducks as Kurt asks "Do you hate your sons or something?" and Odion shakes his head "No. Why'd you think that?" He smirked "I love my sons, it's the company they keep I have a problem with. The X-Men are of no concern to me, but I can't trust Creed-sama and _your_ new friend, Logan-san." Odion stops and bows as he pulls out a chocolate bar but Kurt seems suspicious "Eat it, you've earned and haven't eaten in days, I'm sure."

"Yeah" Kurt says suspiciously "Dairou has a twisted idea of putting laxative or worse in my food" Odion grins "Don't waste your time, cuz if I want you dead" He swings a concealed dagger in his wrist as Kurt dodges barely as Odion bares a feral grin "I'd rather cut you to pieces than poison you."

Kurt shrugs "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess." He eats the whole thing then passes out into Odion's arms as he grins "I did put some sleeping pills in it though, you'll thank me later for the rest but it's the only way I can keep you from seeing what I have planned for the runt. Besides, you need the rest anyway." He chuckled evilly as he took Kurt to his own bedroom that he went to when he hid from Logan and puts him in bed.

**Back with Dairou, Darius and Sabretooth, Dairou felt guilty for whatever Kurt must be going through with his father and it bothers Yang-Dairou that he may lose his prey to Odion, something he'd never let happen as the make it to the location of the sword of Earth in Greece.**

I stand in a large citadel alone in a museum, it seemed only right that since we were in such a huge city we'd split up to cover more ground to find the sword.

I had a feeling someone familiar, very familiar was watching us...

* * *

**Sabretooth was in the forested areas around Greece as he didn't want to spook the humans and Darius looked around the city, they kept in contact via communicators but Omega Red was stalking Sabretooth although only one thing was on his mind – Revenge against Dairou.**

I pulled out my communicator and called Darius on a secure channel "Darius?" He then growls "I haven't found it yet, Dairou. What do you want?"

"What's your problem?" I retorted "Are you still angry at our father? If you are, don't take it out on me and thanks." He pauses for a moment before answering me "Thanks for what?"

"Well" I rolled my eyes "I know you weren't quite keen on helping me, so you have my thanks and apology for what happened in China" Darius went silent for a while before answering "Yeah, I'm still worried about the kid and our father though" and I replied "Took the words right out of my mouth."

I hung up and called Victor, who decided to stay clear of the humans who may judge him by his feral appearance...something I can identify with and I guess makes me the same as Sabretooth and Wolverine in many ways since we've seen the dark sides of both mutants and humans alike.

"Victor?" I said over the phone as Victor replies gruffly "Yeah?"

Find anything? I asked as he replied simply "No, but I get the idea that isn't all you want."

I hesitated slightly before asking "Tell me, you argue with me that I'm such a loner, but you always go off alone when we're in crowds of people." I could hear him bite his lip "I can't lose control again...I just don't like crowds or people brushing against me too much."

"Neither do I, but-" I said but he cuts me off "But nothing, you don't have claws for fingernails!" he growled "Claws that can cut through flesh like cold ice-cream-"

I heard a sound like he was having a fight of some kind "You okay, Creed?!" I shouted but heard nothing.

* * *

**Sabretooth was attacked by an individual who revealed himself to be Omega Red and though he wasn't Omega Red's main target, the men had always held a grudge for one another.**

Omega Red pulls Sabretooth closer and lifts him up to look at his face "Sabretooth" Omega Red grins wickedly as Creed remained silent as he phone was away from him with Dairou still on the line.

"Tell me, feral boy" Omega Red frowns "Where's the blue kid and that resident psychopath Dairou?" Dairou's eyes widen as he listened.

"I didn't come with him, but I'd heard he's in the city" Sabretooth said with a psycho grin as he kicked Omega Red in the face and he stumbles back dropping him "but I'm glad yer here, Dairou ain't the only one who wants to punish you and I won't mind sacrificing myself to the animal within me just this once to do so." Sabretooth got to his feet and lengthened his fangs and claws.

Omega Red picks up the phone by his feet and answered "You heard me, red-eye?!" He snarled "I want you and your blue leprechaun DEAD!"

Somehow that was also sent to Darius' phone to my knowledge as we made our separate ways to Sabretooth's location as the signal went dead. I meet up with Darius and we nod to each other as we made our way through the forest until we saw them come into view and he throws Sabretooth aside and charges at me punching me in the face. I flew through several trees, each one hurt as hell but I rarely ever feel pain.

My yang persona takes over and Sabretooth became cautious for good reason, my persona switches never usually bothered him noticeably on any other occasion but this wasn't any other occasion as I stepped out to where they were as Sabretooth was very worried as he said "D-dairou, yer pupils are gone."

I didn't register anything as I made two swords out of thin air and said in a monotone voice "You have no idea what you've awakened, Omega Red. I...will...-" He interrupted me as he spread his arms and smiled evilly "You'll what?! Kill me?"

I pulled him closer with a psycho grin "Well I was going to do that, but you made a few mistakes. One, Kurt isn't with me but he is alive and with my father, an even more powerful and ill-tempered man than me and two, you've picked to _wrong_ day to fuck with me! By the way, I _was_ going to kill you but now you'd be lucky if there's anything left and I'll NEVER stop!" I swung my sword at him and somehow I missed...I never miss and won't again as he ran in fear and I followed as no one else concerned me now.

* * *

**Odion was training Kurt in pirate-styled sword fighting, when he felt a strange sensation that Dairou was fighting against his darker side...and losing.**

Odion was now fighting Kurt at full strength, despite not doing so when they started and Kurt was now holding his own against him as he smiled "Good, take a break." Kurt stopped as he caught his breath and grinned "Am I doing good?" Odion frowned and nodded before looking out the window as he muttered to himself "Son..."

"Kurt-san." He said as Kurt looked at him "Rest and we'll go find Dairou and Darius, but promise me you'll stay here for now." Kurt nodded "I will." Odion smiled as he thought _**"Good. Very good. Now...time to play, James 'Logan' Howlette" **_with a wicked grin and a dark look in his eye as he goes to Logan.

Speaking of Logan, he was awake and wanted nothing more than Kurt and especially his freedom as he fought he restraints and growled loudly "Kurt!" Kurt knew nothing of what Odion was up to, but still felt sorry for the feral as he tried to keep his mind occupied with watching tv as he decided to try ignoring Logan's calls for him.

Logan called out "Dairou!" only to hear a laugh and Odion coming toward him "Dairou's very far from here, poor little thing" he said with an absolute lack of concern "and you are my new plaything who should stay away from Kurt like a plague for his own sake."

"You can't keep him from me fer long, bub" Logan's eyes widen when Odion reveals a knife with a pure adamantium blade with a grin as Logan gulped as Logan shook his head and Odion nodded.

"There's a hole in yer plans, though and as soon as Kurt hears my screams he'll come running!" Logan says as Odion raised an eyebrow "Really, now?" he asks "I'm not that stupid and this entire place in virtually soundproof. So scream all you want cuz he could not hear it even if he was right outside the door. You'll soon regret having a healing factor; bub and this one will be quick!"

He begin slicing through Logan's flesh as he writhes and cries out in pain, which makes Odion even happier. After hours, he stops and chokes Logan "Now be a good little feral, even look at Kurt the wrong way and I'm make our little session here last a week straight, do I make myself clear?!" He lets go of Logan who was crying "Anything, just make it stop...please." He pleaded.

Odion kissed his forehead and looked him in the eye "I'll NEVER stop and I already hate you so there'll be no such thing as mercy coming from me. Kurt's more deserving of my mercy and he's the only reason you're still alive" He gave Logan some clothes that were his size and they went to Kurt.

When they get to him, Odion leaves him alone with Kurt in the living room and Logan, being afraid of what Odion might do to him stays away from Kurt without speaking or looking at him. He doesn't want Kurt to know he was crying, despite his voice still shaking as he asked "A-are you okay?"

Kurt comes over and hugs Logan who breaks down "P-please forgive me, I don't wanna stay here anymore." Kurt is surprised as he's never seen Logan cry before ever and only nods despite not being sure what he agreed to.

Odion returns and the two are apart like they'd never touched as Logan ignored Kurt and kept his emotions in check, especially his anger. "We should go, like right now." Odion says "I'm worried about Dairou."

The two follow him to his ship and minutes later was over the forests near Greece as Kurt and Logan are surprised by the destruction as they land and meet up with Darius and Sabretooth, both of which almost immediately notice the change in Logan's personality.

Darius noticed the three first and shook Sabretooth "Is that really Wolverine?" Sabretooth's jaw drops as Logan actually doesn't blow his top as usual around either of them "I see it, but I can't believe it."

Odion walks up to them "Where's Dairou?" he asks urgently as Sabretooth pointed at the cleared trees "Look fer Omega Red and you'll find him." Odion nods and disappears "Stay here, all of you."

* * *

**Back with Dairou, he was still furious and trying to get close to Omega Red, which at this point wasn't happening. Worst of all, his father appears in his way.**

"Die, X-Man, DIE ALREADY!" Omega Red charges at me and I grin as that was exactly what I wanted as I charged and replied with a clearly crack-pot insane grin "You first!"

Just as I was about to spill some blood, my father appears between us and growls at me "Stop this meaningless fight, Dairou!" He scolds me as I stared at him oddly, I'm still angry but not deaf "Did _you_ just say a fight was _meaningless_?" I growled still not believing he actually said what he just said and I was out of patience "Get in my way and I'll _meaninglessly_ kill you too!"

I look over to see Weapon X, he seemed very afraid of my father now as I grinned "And you're next, Wolverine!" He shuddered and I attacked while Omega Red was distracted, severing three of his fingers. I frowned, unimpressed and unsatisfied as he screamed and counter-attacked but I dodged.

My father gets in my way again as I growled "Move or I'll make you move." He backhands Omega Red in the face, knocking him out as he glared at him "Stay out of this." When he looked back at me, his pupils were gone as he grinned "You've never spoken to me like that before, son, but I guess we're like father, like son now! Hehehe!" He laughed as my only response was "I'm nothing like you!"

He starts walking towards me as I glanced at the unconscious Omega Red "Oh, we're two peas in a pod, son. Whether you like it or not!" I fell to my knees, clutching my head before I looked at my father "Last warning, stay out of my way or I'll fuck you up and for the last time, I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I created an energy implosion, engulfing myself and my father and knocking everything else out of the way, while inside we were in a whole other world.

Darius attacks the sort of shield and doesn't even scratch it "Uh Oh" he said getting clear of it and helping Sabretooth get Omega Red clear of it and Sabretooth asked "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

Darius narrowed his eyes "Dairou has no chance of winning and we can't stop either of them now." Wolverine grabs Darius and growls "Give us a better explanation, right now."

Darius points at the shield "That shield is the only thing keeping _us_ alive and Dairou's been angry with you for quite a while now and I'd advise you to run. We should all run." Logan puts Darius down and remained silent as Darius kept his eye on him and replies "You seem different..."

Logan backs away from him as Sabretooth agreed, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, what happened to you, runt?" He glanced at Kurt before pulling the two close and whispering something in his ear.

Sabretooth's eyes widen in rage "What?!"

Darius had the same look "That's something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy. I'm sure he doesn't know." He looked at Kurt as Logan grunts "He knows nothing. Don't tell him either, Cerulean!"

Darius looks at him "Why would I tell him when I'm trying to forget it right now?" Logan goes and sits fat from Kurt as he shook "Please, j-just don't. I have to go back with them and I don't want him to know." Victor sits with his brother "You have my word, he won't know anything yet."

Logan's eyes widen "You misunderstood me..." he growled "...he can't know, EVER! I've only told you two and if he finds out, I'll know and I'll kill you both!" Victor and Darius nod as Darius looks at Kurt and mutters "I feel sorry for both of you."

**A/N – Dark Dairou has awakened and he attacks Odion, who will win and what'll happen to Logan? Will Logan tell Kurt what happened between him and Odion or will he take it to his grave?**

* * *

Logan looks inside the ship and sees the swords Dairou collected as they glowed and almost blinds him "Whatever's gonna happen, these swords being reunited won't end pretty." He retreats to the forest where he stumbles upon Dairou's wife, who wants to kill him as she somehow and adamantium knife and said "You're the one...the one who turned my husband back into a monster!"

Logan dodges and easily disarms her and drags her by her hair "C'mere, sweetheart. I've got a lesson to teach you, one yer mate will never forget." Logan puts his hand over her mouth "Ssh, don't scream just yet. We'll get to know each much better and yer quite my type" Logan licked her neck and sniffed her as she struggled and pleaded in a muffled voice "You wouldn't...please don't." But Logan pins her in a cave "Oh, I will and stay still or I'll make ya regret it!" Wolverine undresses her slowly.

**When Dairou finds out what Logan did, he's more than dead... Kurt is the only one who notices him missing as he has his way with Dairou's wife.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 8**

**The shield dissipates as Dairou screams out, he and Odion seem unharmed save for a few cuts, they both were nowhere near calming down and Dairou's felt heartbroken.**

I look to the others, barely able to control myself then to my father, who wasn't doing any better than I was.

"You feel it now, don't you?" my father asks me as I looked at him suspiciously "feel what?"

He pointed at his eye with a mad grin "The power of your red eyes" I looked closer and saw something many people, even with better eyesight than me wouldn't be able to see.

You see, my father and I, even Darius thought his isn't very noticeable and looks more human, were born with special eyes. My father, Odion Kimura Cerulean, has the Eye of Power. It is the most powerful and is in constant motion spinning usually clockwise though he can make it spin in any direction at will. It had powers that my eyes should have, but doesn't like the shield that surrounded us which took us to the Brimstone Dimension, where we'd stay as long as tat shield was up and hypnotism abilities that far surpasses me or Darius.

* * *

My eyes, Dairou Cerulean, were the Eyes of Darkness and were responsible for me having a dark side, a completely different and independent personality from my own or basically a different person. I was taken by Weapon X as a child while my father wasn't around, luckily and they experimented on me painfully to try to force it's power upon me for their own purposes and gives me the ability to see people's aura, as I know Sabertooth's aura is silver, Kurt's is blue and Jean's is a fiery orange for example while mine is red and my father's is black, I can hypnotize people just as easily as my father but I can free others from the hypnotic abilities of my brother but my father is too powerful for me to do that to him as well as I can see most people, even if their invisible with ease and if they're moving at supersonic speeds, as how I was able to see Manderin in Germany. I should have the same powers my father currently has but last time I tried that, I lost control of my mind and cried blood for six months anytime I cried.

* * *

Finally my brother, Darius Cerulean, with the Eyes of Death which mimicked our late mother's blue eyes and is really clear in color. By the name, it probably give him some control over death itself but he can take over the minds of other, which can be nullified by me or my father. He hasn't even comprehended his own potential and so that's the reason we are the way we are, to my knowledge.

* * *

My father looked around then to the others "Where's Wolverine?" Everyone starts looking around as Sabretooth growls "I get the feeling the runt's done something even he would soon come regret." He sniffs then had a weird look on his face "Someone's gettin' frisky 'round here."

I narrowed my eyes and start following him with, Darius, my father and Kurt behind me as I started smelling blood "I have a bad feeling about this, Creed." I said before looking at my father who asked "How much control do you have over your... eyes?" I shrugged "Let's test that."

Sabretooth looked at me "What eye?" He then looked at my father "How powerful a mutant are ya, anyway?"

Odion smiles "Are you stepping up to test my son's 'other' ability, Sabretooth-sama?" He extended his hand as Sabretooth stepped back and Odion frowned "It won't hurt, you have my word."

"Victor" I called out closing my eyes "Look into my eyes. Eyes of Darkness!" I opened my eyes and he was under my control as I said "Tell me, feral. Who's scent are you picking up other than Logan-san? Don't lie." He blinked then replied "I smell...the blood of yer mate...in the cave." He points at the cave we came upon as I snapped my fingers and he was no longer hypnotized as I was succumbing slowly to my rage again and my eyes glowed red.

"Say that again, Creed?" I asked pulling him close as he replied "Yer mate in there, but how'd she get here is the question of the day" I looked to see the runt—soon to be dead runt—leaving the cave with that grin I loathe so deeply.

"It seems he didn't see us" Sabretooth says as we approach the cave and I was only staring at Logan who only I could see now since my father wasn't quite ignorant to him due to the ability of my eyes. Sabretooth looked in then back to us "Stay here an'-an' watch Kurt, Dairou. I'll go in alone and I don't trust him. Watch 'em, O." he entered alone as I looked at Kurt "What's he talking about?" Kurt shrugged as Odion asks "And who the hell is he calling O?!"

He stepped out and I knew something was wrong just by the look in his eye as he said "I-I don't know how she came to be here, but there's signs of forced sexual contact and..." Victor's entire face went blank "...I'm very sorry, Dairou. She didn't survive." I fell to my knees as I mourned her death and Kurt hugged me since she was like a mother to him as well. I'll find Wolverine and END HIM, I _know_ I'll see him again when he comes to be smug and to get to Kurt.

I grab Darius "Where is the last sword?" he hesitated as he said "It could be anywhere..." I wasn't in the mood for babbling as I growled "D, _WHERE_ is the Sword of Darkness?" He shuffled through his maps, both paper and digital GPS, before saying "Canada, but it only appears at night." He looked into the cave with uncertainty "What about her?"

"Bury her tonight" I said turning away "and we'll leave early in the morning, we've got a long trip. I can't look at her." I went back to the ship as Odion looks at Victor "Hey, aren't you Canadian?" He nods "Logan too and he'll be there."

Odion nods "Call me 'O' again and I'll hurt you but, tell me, how're you and him so different?" Sabretooth closed his eyes "I remember it like it was yesterday... He murdered our real father and I failed to protect him like I promised. He's resented me ever since and I struggle still to control the animal in me, while he embraced it."

Odion decided to stay off the topic as he said "I think I can trust you now, you're nothing like that fool. Even if you're brothers" He smiled with a nod as Sabretooth said "We're NOT brothers, he's my little and extremely stupid half-brother." Odion looks back at him with a smile "Let's go."

Kurt looks at both men in confusion "Didn't he hate you?" Kurt asks as Sabretooth chuckles "I guess not anymore, He hurt you and even Dairou but that's gonna nothing compared to what I'll do or worse his own former handler...Romulus."

I looked at Victor "Handler?" He looked at me "He's not only responsible for the runt being what he is, but the runt's afraid of him and _he_ wants Daken. Think of him as a feral version of you, bad temper and all. Even I'm a victim of his manipulation, let's just say I don't want to see him again." I only replied "Okay, you two had a hard life, but I'm only sorry for you, NOT Wolverine..." I looked away not wanting to talk anymore and he left me alone.

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Canada, Logan arrives at a long abandoned Weapon X Base using a ship that was sent for him by his handler/boss the mysterious Romulus who cannot be seen in the darkened base in the dead of night.**

"_Were you followed?" _The staggering figure asks as Logan looks behind him "They couldn't have followed me...boss." He bows to the man who walks out with an evil smile revealing himself to be Romulus _"Good and this 'Dairou', where is his group?"_

"Don't know, but he knows of yer existence" Logan gets to his feet "he's on his way to Canada, should I intercept?"

_"No"_ Romulus puts his arm around Logan's shoulder and they walk into the base _"we'll go after him and capture him as well as Sabretooth."_ Logan only nods.

**A/N – Dairou gets ready to hunt down and kill Wolverine as well as get the final sword, but will that be his undoing with Romulus getting so interested in him? Next, Dairou's and Romulus' shared past revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Switched Loyalties II – The Forbidden Swords Chapter 9**

Thanks to Sabretooth's expert tracking abilities, we track down Logan to an old Weapon X facility, not far from where he and Logan grew up together.

Odion looks down as the large doors creak open and quickly whispers "Get down" as we hid and I saw a large man step out and to my surprise, popped claws just like Wolverine, four by my count in each hand.

His hair and sideburns were white and in a style like Omega Red's while the bangs at the front were black. He was even taller than my father a bit and had four Adamantium claws, three like Wolverine and the fourth in his thumb.

I look at Sabretooth "who is that man?" as he shook to the bone as he said the name "Romulus" he growls, clearly having a hatred of him "He says he was the first and still current leader of a group of mutant humans called _Lupines _or _Lupus sapiens_ who'd evolved from canines instead of primates like normal humans. He was a Roman emperor at one time but I'm not quite sure how credible that is."

"Wow" I said "but why is he just standing there? Did the meaning of common sense change in the last thousand years?" I look at this Romulus character as he stands there without a shirt and his eyes shut in this bitter cold as Victor shrugs "I haven't the slightest clue."

I look behind us to see my father "I need to talk to you and your brother, Dairou...privately" He glances at Victor who growls "Go back to the ship then, I don't really care" without looking at us and rage clear on his face.

* * *

I left with Darius and my father to be private as he closed his eyes and sighed "This man...Romulus, he's no mere mutant you want to mess with." Darius looks unnerved as he replies "You know that guy?" Odion nods "Think of someone like Wolverine with NO restrain whatsoever, with an intellect that rival's even the X-Men's Hank McCoy and telepathic abilities beyond comparison...he..." He looks at Victor as if contemplating something or plotting "I didn't kill your mother of my own free will...I'd never hurt her even if I was angry."

I kept a blank face "were you?" as he nods "yes but not with her, she was the only person who could keep me sane." He looked at his shaky hands "I-I killed her under some sort of very powerful telepathy from that man, with these hands and couldn't even stop myself" I remained silent and walked away from him as he didn't even try to stop me as I looked at him, clearly angry "I shouldn't hate you then, since you're as much a victim. I will make him regret crossing my family though." I went and sat beside Victor as I sat in meditation.

* * *

_So...this is Romulus? The killer of your mother?_

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in an inner world deep within my mind...no one can venture this deep into my mind without repercussions, not even Xavier. I look around to find myself in Xavier's office and Yang-Dairou sitting at his desk as I reply "So I'm told, but I _saw_ my father kill my mother."

He slouched behind the seat, seemingly uncomfortable as I chuckled "You're too big, get out of that chair before you get stuck" He nodded before clearing the table and sitting there instead as he said _"I've existed behind the scenes in your mind even as a child and I saw a silhouette of him behind Odion the day your mother died, though you were completely unaware of it" _He turns on the television to a suppressed memory of a dying woman on the ground, I guess she's my mother and my father standing over her with a bloody sword and bloodlust in his red eyes.

Just as Yang said there was a black silhouette behind him with the most evil smile one could have. My knees were weak, as a red aura surrounded me. I looked at Yang as he raised an alert eyebrow to me "I need you to agree on something for me" I said getting to my feet as he replied _"What's that?"_

"No matter what happens...I want to kill him with my own hands...and if you take over and do it for me" My face was firm with rage "I'll _never_ forgive you and I'll make you regret being in _my_ mind for the rest of your existence, got that?" I snarled as he nodded as he put out his hand and I take it as a light appears.

* * *

"_Just remember, you're only the king because I'm not ready to take this body and leave you as a broken after-thought, so do not count me out yet!"_ he snarls.

* * *

The light engulfed us as I felt myself wake up when I heard a foreign voice in my mind in a part Japanese, part Italian accent "So, you know who I am." I'm pulled back into my consciousness as Romulus stood between me and my Yang persona, I know he's a telepath of unknown strength but he's weaker than Xavier by my observation and couldn't spend long moments in my mind with his unique accent.

I nod to Yang as he goes back to doing whatever he does in my head. Romulus leaves my mind as do I and I wake up and glare at Romulus to find him staring back at me with an evil grin.

* * *

**...Elsewhere and not far from where Dairou is in Canada, a ship lands as Gambit, Daken and Rogue step out and look around.**

"You sure they're here?" Rogue asks as Daken sniffs the air and searches for tracks in the snow as he replies "Yeah, looks like they've been here since early this morning by the looks of it."

Gambit nods and looks at them "Let your nose be our guide then, Daken cuz I'm having a bad feeling" Daken nods "I thought I was the only one, my father's scent's been here since yesterday...weird." Rogue rolls her eyes "I'm sure they're all okay darlin', now let's go." They begin to follow the trail.

The three somehow come out behind Romulus and caught the attention of Wolverine who walks up to them and pops his claws with a demented and entranced look in his eyes as he smiles "I'll take care o' you, bub. No one should get in master's way!"

"Back off, Logan" Rogue growls "It's me, Rogue" but Wolverine slashes at her as he growls "I don't know you!" Remy knocks Logan back and closer to Romulus as he glances at them.

Logan gets to his feet, unharmed and pissed as Kurt steps up "remember me, your 'mate' Kurt?" Logan kicks and missed his face as he replied angrily "I said I don't know you! Now DIE!" He keeps attacking as Gambit throws cards at him, a few of which dodged.

He grabbed Kurt and smiled "I remember you...my...mate" Logan backed away as he tried fighting Romulus' reprogramming.

* * *

**Dairou wakes up from his meditative state to the agonized screams of Wolverine as he fought Romulus mentally.**

I wake up to the sounds of Logan's pained screams, when I look across I see Remy, Kurt, Rogue and Daken near him as Romulus looks at me then to them. "Stay away from him!" Suddenly with a burst of speed, Odion charges everyone and clashed with Romulus' gauntlet on his arm as Odion grinned and growled with a loss of humanity. That scared me stiff.

I see Romulus glance at Logan, who jumps at Odion only to get caught by the neck and beaten mercilessly, I expected him to stop but that was before I recognized his reason...he'd kill Logan and everyone here if he keeps this up. No one kills Logan before I do.

I stood there with my sword on my shoulder as Sabretooth crouched in the middle, his eyes on Romulus and full of a lust for blood and on the other side was Darius who was as shocked as I was but readied his scythe and we attacked.

My father and I fought Romulus as he also kept Darius at bay and Sabretooth tried to reason with his brother but was forced to fight when he was attacked but was about to maul Gambit when he tried to assist him. That drove Odion berserk as he stomps Logan and almost does the same to Gambit as he yelled "Watch the face, mon ami! Gambit on your side, no need to get testy."

Odion growled "Not...anymore..." He walked closer to the X-Men "Only killing...matters...to me!" I went berserk and got to my father, but not before...he slashed through Rogue and Kurt who got in the way to protect Gambit. I stopped and shook as they fell, I heard Yang's voice again.

"_Well what now, Yin? We agreed that you won't call upon my power but if you don't...we'll all die and I don't know about you, but I have NO intention of dying...EVER!"_

"Fine" I grunt as my Yang persona took over and I went basically bonkers and Romulus grins as me "Yes, embrace you dark side, Dairou. Just like Wolverine did all those years ago, your mother should be happy she was wrong about us being one and the same."

I turn to him "M-my mother?" I remembered him forcing my father to kill my mother as I lost control of my rage and grinned madly at him and charged "NEVER talk about her! DIE, DIE, DIE and shut the hell up!" He dodged my attack as if he's predicting my movements as he eyes me "How...predictable." He counters and sweeps my feet fast, putting his claws at my throat. I glare at him "Be prepared to kill me or die trying!" I thought back to meeting Logan in Russia, I may hate him which will likely never change but I thought of him as a worthy rival, samurai and warrior...maybe friend if he'd turned out like Victor.

I heard the sound of metal clashing; I open my eyes to see Wolverine in my way as I looked at him "Why?" He looked at me as inside, Logan fought both Wolverine and Romulus and nodded "I think I'm ready fer X's offer, I'm done killing and DONE being manipulate!" He glared at Romulus and growled at his face "That's right, bub, I've changed and no longer a puppet on your strings. Go find the sword, Ceruleans. Sabretooth, Odion and I can handle this one."

I use my abilities to heal Kurt and Rogue as I nodded to Daken "Your father must fight this fight alone, Akihiro." That made Romulus laugh "Akihiro?" he asks with wide eyes "like...Itsu Akihiro?" Wolverine quaked in his boots as tears filled his eyes "I-Itsu?"

Daken looked at Logan "Akihiro? Don't tell me HE forced you to kill mother, too?!" Wolverine couldn't look at him or respond as Romulus looked at Daken "Whoever said they were dead?" He raised his hand to the door as it opened revealing two battered but alive women shocking everyone.

Both were Japanese, one had three claw holes in her stomach matching Logan's, then bone at the time, claws while the other had a whole right through her that matched a katana. The woman with the katana wound had blue eyes like Darius as he and my father fell to their knees with Logan in sorrow.

Daken and I cried as we left, I couldn't take it but kept Daken close as we fled through the snowy forest and after a half an hour until we made it to a large but ancient ruined temple and the other swords I carried glowed. I guess this was an old church by the broken cross at the top.

_Greetings Daken, Gambit and Death, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Darius and last but not least...Yin and Yang Dairou. Hehehe, you were expected but what you seek cannot be found here and it seems Romulus has done his job for my master._

**Screen splits showing the shocked faces of Darius, Dairou and the others.**

I push open the door to find the guardian is...me?

I step in "This is different, there's no sword here...just me" I looked at the other me as Kurt asks "Where's the sword then? I'm worried about mister—sorry, Odion and the others" He looks out the door before it sealed itself shut Kurt teleported but came back to where he was "I can't port out of here, sorry."

I look at Kurt "It's fine" I said "We'll have to fight in order to get it then anyway and I have no intention of leaving... even _with_ the sword" He nodded as Remy touched my shoulder "Don't think like dat, cuz we can't leave without you." Everyone but me nodded.

Nega-Dairou raised his hand and a portal to somewhere unknown opened as he growled drawing his weapons "There's only one way you're getting that sword. Through this here portal is the final piece to the puzzle" He stares at me intently "Care to try, Dairou?"

I charge at him as the others join me but I growl "Go! Darius and I can handle this until Sabretooth and Logan get in here, don't wait for us." They disappear through the portal as Nega-Dairou snarls "You had me outnumbered; now you'll wish you didn't send them away." He attacks.

**Back with Wolverine, Sabretooth and Odion, they were holding their own until Romulus discovered that he was betrayed and decided to flee, but not before the men got their wives back.**

Logan drags the women out of the ship and Odion attempts to slice the Weapon X mind control helmets off but is stopped by Logan "Woah, you don't want to do that, bub."

Odion raises an eyebrow "How would you know?" Logan snarls "Cuz I was forced to wear the same thing while in a program called Weapon X...they wanted their own super-soldier like what happen to some guy who calls himself Captain America. They can fuck up one's memories up if wrongly removed...I almost learned that the hard way."

Logan pops one claw and sticks it carefully beneath the helmet, popping it off easily a gave a satisfied smile "See? I'm not as smart as Romulus but I'm still very smart and never fall for the same trap twice."

Logan looks at them but they remain unresponsive "Oh, no..." Odion and Sabretooth looked at each other then to Logan as Sabretooth asks "Are they dead?"

"No" Logan said promptly as they awakened and Itsu looked at Logan with slight confusion as her memories came back, same for Mariko and Odion.

"Mariko-chan" Odion lets go of a held breath as she dives on him with a hug as he closes his eyes "I'll never let you go again. You must hate me and think I'm the worst man in the world" as she replies "I knew and I forgave you long ago. You actually the _best_ man in my world and I could never hate you."

Logan looks at Itsu "D-do you know who I am?" Itsu seemed confused at first before taking Logan's clawed hand, seemingly used to the claws, though they were bone the last time she saw them and cried "My Logan" she looked at her stomach in confusion "Wasn't I pregnant?" That made everyone chuckle as Logan said "Our son's already a young adult, you'll be proud of him. His name is Daken. Daken Akihiro."

A cloaked figure appeared before them via teleportation in the form of ashes as he looked at Sabretooth "Long time no see...old friend"

Logan didn't trust this shifty looking guy and would kill him without a thought if he worked for Romulus "Who're you?" The man looked at him "My name...call me Shade. You must be...Wolverine, I'm not very fond of your work...at all." Logan grabbed him but he phased out of his grip "Don't make me make a dinner plate out of you, bub." He looked at Victor and their unspoken words said he had to explain.

"Cool it, runt" Sabretooth groaned as Logan glared at him "stop callin' me that, Creed."

"His name is Shade" He pointed at Shade "He's a old friend but not a X-Man. I don't know much about him or his origins but he can get them out of here and keep them safe, even from Romulus. He's a man of few words."

Itsu looked at him "Is that true?" Shade kneeled to her level and nodded before extending his hands to the women "Take my hands...I'll protect you from anything this 'Romulus' figure sends my way...you have my word."

Mariko nodded "Show me your face, first" he hesitates and looks at Victor, who had never seen his face either but nods to her "If that will... make you... trust me, so be it...but brace yourselves. Do the honors?" He tilts his head to Mariko as she pulls the hood back slowly revealing his silver hair to his chin at the front with bangs on either side but a longer ponytail reaching the middle of his back. His eyes were feature less with silver pupils and a deep, scar almost removing his nose but mostly on his cheeks.

"What beautiful eyes" Itsu said and passed her hand before his face, but he didn't respond to it and growls "No... not beautiful... only terror." He turns his eyes to her "I'm blind... but it doesn't mean... I don't know when a hand is... in my face" a single tear streamed on his face "I really hate that." He quickly flips his hood up and extends his hands again fast "Ready?"

Sabretooth nods "He may be...different" Shade turns his head slowly to glare at him "but he will protect ya and bring ya back to us afterwards. Be careful." Victor glares back at Shade who nods "Don't worry, X-Man...I'll be their... guardian angel"

**Itsu and Mariko nod in curiosity as they take the hand of the mysterious mutant stranger, Shade and they all turn to ash and disappear. Odion, Sabretooth and Wolverine then make their way to the old church to see a portal, Darius and two Dairou's, one with red but almost pink eyes.**

I was keeping my doppelganger busy but that wasn't easy even with Darius' help as I backed away into someone, I look back and smiled as I saw Logan death glaring at my double "Need a hand, bub?" I pointed at the portal "Yeah but so do the others, to get that sword" Logan looks at the portal as my father growled "Then I'll stay since I'm NOT going into that thing, you two go ahead. You'll only get in the way..." Logan scowls and was about to cuss my dad out before Creed gagged him and headed through the portal.

My doppelganger just watched them and made no attempt to stop them as I demand his attention "hey" he looks at me as I continue "You're supposed to prevent anyone from getting the sword, as its guardian right, so why didn't you stop them?!"

He chuckles "My job is to keep you occupied, since they can't get the sword anyway..." he looks at the portal "...before my master feeds on their souls" He licks his lips as his skin turned a demonic black and he started attacking only to clash with Odion. My priority now was getting through that portal as Odion yelled at me "Dairou! Darius! Go to the others while I keep this one busy" I jumped through the portal as I muttered "Be careful..." Darius followed me.

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" Odion growled madly as he stopped holding back and socked his opponent in the face with a face breaking kick "I shouldn't be making that a habit..." He rages out as he chuckles madly and got into a fighting stance "COME ON ALREADY!" he yelled in disgust of the holdup "Come at me, before I die of boredom." Nega-Dairou obliged and attacked.

Odion appeared behind him suddenly as he fell to pieces and screamed all the way as Odion smirked "You may look and fight like my son, but nowhere near as powerful."

**Odion went through the portal while Dairou and Darius just made it out of the other side, only to see all X-Men taken down and a large demon sat on his throne. His dark red eyes scanned them and he smiled as he looked at Dairou.**

Darius and I stepped out of the portal to find ourselves in almost another world as I see the X-Men defeated all around him and the demon looked at me with a toothy grin as he rests his head on his hand in boredom.

I could feel myself getting angrier than ever before as I looked at Daken, Wolverine and Sabretooth. Above all, they should still be in the fight but to their healing abilities and strength, not to mention tenacity. "Akuma..." I snarled the Japanese word for demon as I got more furious and he looks at me in curiosity as he stretched out his enormous wing without moving his humanoid stature "I'll destroy you..."

He looked down on Kurt as he spoke in a purely evil tone "So said the Halfling, but he fell, as will you all the same." He grinned insanely with wide eyes as he picked up Gambit's crumpled form "I'm famished, so I'll devour these juicy and pure souls while they're still fresh!" Remy's hair whitened as he became Death and growled "Fuck off, shit-breath!" he swung a concealed Bo and hit the bridge of the demon's nose only to receive a glare as the demon slammed him on the floor, knocking him unconscious before throwing him into the air like he was M&M's or something.

I threw a dagger and stuck his pants to the wall by the ankle as the demon gave me a disgusted glare which I returned "You'll have to go on a diet then"

He picked up his massive sword and threw it at us while we dodged and while we were distracted, he flapped his large wings, slamming us against the wall with a gust. How the hell am I supposed to fight this, while still recovering from the fight with that clone of myself?

**A/N – Uh oh, Odion is still on his way through the portal, while Darius and a still battle damaged Dairou try to defeat the King of Demons in order to retrieve the Sword of Darkness. What ties does this demon hold to Romulus?**

Shade appears at Xavier's hours later, since unlike Kurt, there's no limit to how far he can teleport at any given time as he knocks on the door and Jean answers "Hello" Shade only nods before pointing at the women who were falling unconscious often "Please...they need medical attention."

Jean glared at him "What did you do to them?!" Shade's eyes widen as he takes off his hood and glared at her "Nothing, idiot...they were rescued from Romulus...and Sabretooth sent me here to seek a 'Hank McCoy' person... who may be able to help them. Their names are Itsu... mother of Daken Akihiro and...Mariko, mother of Dairou and Darius Cerulean. I am Shade...a friend of the Wolverine and I mean you no harm...unless you mean to harm me."

Jean gasps "Let's get them in then, but I was always told that they were both dead" Shade tries not to show how much he doesn't feel like talking about the matter as he shook his head "No...they were never dead...an insane mutant...called Romulus" his eyes narrowed as he voice got stern on saying the name "fooled Dairou's father... and manipulated Wolverine...to think they were dead all this time...just for the fun of it."

Hank looks over the two as he says "They look stable for now, but alive." Shade nods "I'll take my...leave, then" as he takes his ash form "I'll...check in...on their progress...from...time to time." He left through a window.


End file.
